RAAAAAANDDDDDOOOMMMMM!
by livicullen01
Summary: This is a one shot crack fict with the adventure of a lifetime.  Black Veil Brides! Twilight! CSI! There's something for everyone!
1. Into the craziness

**RANDOOOOOMMMMMM!**

We don't care what you think of this; this is just a random doodle paper fict thingy. NOODLES! Oh and we don't own anyone mentioned beside ourselves!

-LiviCullen & WriterHores32

_(Meanwhile at Starbucks…)_

LC: I LIKE CHEESE!  
>WH: You freak me out sometimes you know that right?<p>

LC: I know! But-

**CRASH**  
>LC: What was that?<br>WH: It looks like NOOOOOO! THE CULLENS!

LC: Stupid Shiny car people, RUN YOUR EXPENSIVE CARS INTO YOUR OWN STARBUCKS!

Edward: We came for the party…and the blood fest.

WH: Get out of here you freaks I'm not going to have my blood drank by weirdoes who sparkle in the sun!

Emmet: MOMMY! SHE CALLED ME A WEIRDOE!

LC: Oh give me a break…

WH: My sister hates freaks so get the heck out of here before I go all Buffy on your sparkly asses!

Carslie: We just want our coffee, we shall leave after that.  
>LC: You better, cause-<p>

**CRASH**

LC: WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN WHEN I TALK?

WH: Cause you're cooler than me so stop talking awesomeness

Edward: We got da coffee and now we're out like a flyboy.

LC: Uhh, ok…. whatever you just said. Who crashed into the window?  
>Jinxx: WE DIDDDDD!<br>WH: Who the heck are you guys and what's with the freaky makeup?

LC: It's guy liner, not makeup and THEY'RE BVB! OH MY GAWD! All right, fan girl over.

Andy: So calm but yet so freak out, I like it.

WH: She's my best friend you break her heart I break your face! GOT IT!

BVB: ….

LC: Yeah, that's what happened last time she said that to some guy. Scared him half to death and he never talked again. Shame.

CC: How could someone so harmless looking silence someone with FEAR?

WH: I know 580 ways to kill a person and you think I'm harmless? I HATE YOU!

Ashley: Haha, you have such a way with the ladies, Christian.

CC: Shut. Up.

LC: What are you guys doing here anyway?

Andy: Well it's a long story….

WH: And I don't have the time or the patience to hear it from some kind of cute guys, so come on Livi, let's go!

Andy:! Whoa, I'm never talking that fast again!

LC: Good for you! Anyway, we gotta head to the Hot Topic and I doubt it'd be the best idea to bring you guys along, so…

Jake: You don't like us do you?  
>LC: No it's just that-<p>

Jake: I KNEW IT! YOUR'RE EVIL!

Andy: He has hot topic issues, if you even mention it, he wants to go.

LC: Ally, your mom's driving us, so…

WH: Oh yeah let's get the heck out of here before a cartoon character shows…

SW: Hey anyone know where the nearest stable is?

WH: up. Kill me now!

LC: **Face Palm** Take a right out of here and then a left. Keep going and you should hit it eventually.

SW: Thank you! **Disappears**

LC: Can this day get any weirder?  
>Andy: Doubt it.<p>

Jake: Hot Topic?  
>LC: Yes, at least I think so.<p>

WH: If anyone else shows up I'll probably go Homicidal.

NS: Hey anyone know where the airport is?  
>WH: OH MY GOD! NICK STOKES!<p>

CC: Oh so she likes him but not me?  
>LC: We're women, get over it!<br>Andy: She has a point…

Jake: I WILL DIE UNLESS WE GO TO HOT TOPIC!

WH: Fine, but we first are driving Nick Stokes to the airport!

LC: Please tell me you guys know how to blend in…

Ashley: Blend in is our middle name!  
>LC: No it's not!<br>Ashley: YES IT IS!  
>LC: NO IT'S NOT!<p>

(15 minutes later….)

Ashley: Yes…. it…. is!  
>LC: No…. it's…. oh, forget it! I'm sick of screaming at you! Can we go now?<p>

JAKE: HOT TOPIC!  
>WH: Fine come on Nick.<p>

NS: What have I gotten myself into?

Airport…

WH: Goodbye Nick can I visit you the next time I'm in Vegas?

NS: If you're dead sure!

Andy: Ohhh! BURN!  
>WH: It's not a burn; he's a CSI dumbo. I'd have to be dead for him to see me again or I'd have or kill somebody, which I'm not going to do!<p>

LC: Now that that's out of the way, TO HOT TOPIC!  
>Jake: FINALLY!<p>

Hot Topic…

LC: Ahh, hot topic, the get away for any musical misfit like myself.

Andy: You call yourself a misfit?  
>LC: Yep! I'm the only one, besides my brother, who does!<br>Andy: Weird…

Jake: HOT TOPIC!  
>WH: I love their clothes they are soooo creative.<p>

LC: Wait, you guys aren't blending in!  
>Jinxx: Do you really think someone will think that we're the real BVB? Come on, so unlikely.<p>

LC: Fine, but when you get mauled, don't come crying to me!

WH: Or me cause then I'll just join them in the mauling!

CC: I'm really starting to think that you hate us…

Andy: Same here…

LC: We can solve that unsolvable mystery later, everyone, disperse!

(Minutes later…)

Andy: THEY HAVE A BATMAN SECTION!

LC: THEY HAVE TOKIO HOTEL MERCH!  
>Jake: I CAN FINALLY RELAX!<br>CC: I STILL THINK THAT GIRL-,OH THEY HAVE EXTREMEMLY STUDDED BELTS!

WH:OH MY GOD! DRESSES, PANTS, BELTS, BAGS, I'M IN HEAVEN!

(Minutes later at checkout…) 

Random checkout person: That'll be five thousand, six hundred dollars. Will that be cash, check or card?  
>LC: <strong>passes out<strong>

WH: Oh they're the ones who are paying isn't that right Christian?

(All look at CC…)

CC: **mutters** Help me….

Andy: CC?  
>CC: Yeah, we are. (Pulls out credit card)<p>

Andy: WTF DUDE!

RCOP: Have a wonderful day.

(Outside of Hot Topic…)

WH: Thanks Christian **kisses him on the cheek**

CC: Yea, yeah.

LC: KNEW IT I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE HER! YOU CANNOT DENY YOUR AFFECTIONS FOR MY FRIEND COMA!  
>Andy: Weren't you just passed out?<br>LC: I'm a very good faker…

Jake: You know what, I think it's time for a group hug!  
>LC: Are you high?<br>Andy: I second that question.

Ashley: Jake, you have been acting extremely weird today…

Jake: LET'S JUST DO A DAMN GROUP HUG!

All others: Fine!

(Group hug time!)

LC: Who wants to bet that in five seconds someone else is going to show up, you guys are going to be mobbed or both? Group vote…

WH: Both.

Andy: Random character.

Jinxx: Mobbed.

CC: Both.

Ashley: Character.

Jake: Mobbed.

LC: BOTH!

(_Moments later…_)

Andy: WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT?  
>WH: I can't believe that Justin Bieber showed up!<p>

LC: And I can't believe they're getting mobbed! LETS HAVE SOME ORDER HERE PEOPLE!

JB: AHHH! GUYS WITH MAKEUP! GET AWAY!

WH: Hey it's cool they're kind of nice. NOW EVERYONE THAT WANTS TO SEE THE BIEBES GET OUT AND EVERYONE FOR BVB GET OUT OF THIS STATE!

LC: Wow, I didn't think that'd work.

Jake: I THOGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!  
>LC: You've been over exaggerating all day, calm down.<p>

Andy: What should we do with him? **Points at JB**

WH: How about you call Selena and have her pick you up?

JB: What ever it takes to get away from those freaks!  
>Andy: WE ARE NOT FREAKS!<br>LC: If I had a gun right now…

JB: Justin out!  
>WH: Okay see you in concert.<p>

CC: Wait why didn't you kiss him?

WH: Because he has a girlfriend, duh!

CC: Oh.

LC: I feel for ya bud.

CC: I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR HER!

LC: Oh please, don't lie to the all knowing!  
>Andy: All knowing what?<br>LC: Nothing, just all knowing!

WH: How about we just go to my house and discuss this over some nice hot chocolate?

Jake: CHOCOLATE!  
>Andy: <strong>Faceplam<strong> I apologize for his behavior.

LC: It's cool, he's kind of like me except he's a whole lot weirder and he's a guy so...

WH: YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!

LC: Wait, what?  
>Andy: What? <p>

(_To be continued…Maybe…)_


	2. ROCK BAND!

_**RANNNNDDDDOOOOMMM!**_

_**Sadly, I will be working alone. BUT! A-dawg assisted me over the magic of the internet! YAA! Enjoy people and unicorns!**_

_**~LiVi**_

W.H: So livi went home...

Andy: Aww, well that-

_(Random Flashes)_

L.C: I'M BACK!

Jake: How in the name of seagull did you do that?

L.C: Uhh, the power of music?

Andy: WE HOLD THE POWER OF MUSIC WOMAN! NO ONE SHALL TAKE IT FROM US!

W.H: Who cares!? LIVI'S BACK!

CC: WELCOME RANDOMLY APPEARING PERSON!

L.C: CC, we've met before...

CC: I know, I just feel yelly today. ^_^

W.H: Anyway... INTO THE HOME!

L.C: You really want your rents to see them like this?

W.H: Ohhh, you're soo right. FABIO!

(Some small person along with racks of stylish dark clothing appear with various accessories. After the guys are dewar-painted, they dress normaly)

Ashley: You have a, umm, small assissant...

W.H: That's fabio!

L.C: He's from ICE LANNNNDDDD! You may go Fab-bo.

Fabio: **Bows**

(All remaining clothes and accessories disappear)

L.C: Come along children...

Andy: ALL OF US ARE OVER EIGHTEEN!

L.C: YES! But you are still in my area and that means you are a child, just not a child sized child a full sized one. (xD)

W.H: Anyway, INTO THE HOME!

(All enter Writers home)

W.H sister: Who are they? 

L.C: Only the most amazing people we've ever had the privlage of running into!

W.H: What she means is the Black Veil Brides, they're hiding from some rabid fans.

Andy: Hello, I'm Andy and I-, wait, why did she pass out?

L.C: That hasn't happened before...

Jake: YA FOR RANDOMLY SWONING FANGIRLS!

L.C: She's far from that dude.

Mrs. WH: What's with all the yelling?!

W.H: Mom! I totally forgot to tell you that-

Mrs. WH: You were bringing some friends over? Oh, that's okay honey and they look so nice! Hi, my name is (name removed to protected identity) and i'm (name removed to protect identity)'s mom! Who are you?

CC: I iz christian coma, that is jake, his name be ashley, he be Jeremy or "Jinxx", and that'd be Andrew or "Andy", the lead singer off our band.

Mr. WH: Welcome, boys! 

L.C: * 0 *

W.H: I'm going to grab the hotchoclate, (name to removed identity=LC) keep the guys entertained.

L.C: I SHALL! 

Jake: Uh-oh...

L.C: What's touring like? Do you guys know about the antarica plans!? IS RHYMING REALLY THAT BAD?!

Mrs. W.H: Relax child!

Andy: It's cool. Here's the answer's, it's awesome, say what? And yes, it is.

L.C: But whyyy?

_(Meanwhile...)_

W.H: 5, two more and I'm done.

CC: Need some help? 

W.H: AH! Oh, it's just _you_. 

CC: Just _you?_ Who am I?

W.H: You are CC, some random dude who we somehow ran into today that's in a band my friend's obsessed with.

CC: SO YOU KNOW! MY IDENTITYS BEEN COMPROMISED!

W.H: You sir are funny, lets go.

_(Return to rest of group...)_

Ashley: And that is why rhyming is bad.

L.C: It's all so clear to me now...

Jake: Is that antartica thing really true?

L.C: I have no idea actually, I just heard about it randomly.

W.H: Alright children, TO THE BASEMENT!

_(Moments later...)_

W.H: You brought rock band?

L.C: YESS!

CC: WE SHALL DESTROY THE BAND OF ROCK!

L.C: No you shall not...

Andy: Oh yes we shall...

_(Moments later...)_

W.H: It can't get any worse than this!

L.C: Biersack you should drop it!

Andy: 0_0 No.

Jake: I don't think this is going to end anytime soon...

W.H:Now what?

Mrs. WH: (Name has been removed to protect idenity) someone is here for you and your friends!

W.H: Did you call anyone?  
>L.C: Noo!<p>

_(Moments later, the game suddenly ends...)_

Andy: NOOOO!

L.C: You're just crying cause you know I won!

Andy: Did not!

L.C: Did too!

W.H(Upstairs): GUYS! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!

_(Upstairs...)_

L.C: Who's here...ohhh.

Jake: Who are they?

Greg S.: We're with the CSI crime lab and we're investigating the murder of a Mr. Beiber and a random marine. By witness accounts, all of you we're the last ones to see him.

W.H: Yeah.

L.C: What do ya need to know?

_To be continued..._


End file.
